Unseen
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: A collections of stories and drabbles focused on my other stories.
1. My last breath

**Okay so this is where all the useless storied are and this is how I'm going to set it up.**

**_I will set it before, after, or during the Movie, Riders of Berk, or Defenders of Berk._**

**_I will give you the main idea i'm trying to put in your head._**

**_I will give you my A/N._**

**_I will give you the name._**

**Set before Defenders of Berk**

**The main idea: Dagur comes to Berk and "apparently" gets Hiccup into a accident and supposedly "kills" him. Stoick is going to be executed and Berk is held hostage. **

**The A/N above doesn't count as a A/N... This is something I thought of just never really liked enough to make a full story.**

**My Last Breath**

* * *

Stoick was on his knees in front of Dagur. "You're going to die like Hiccup Stoick." He laughed. He held his sword above his head and started to bring it down Stoick closed his eyes expecting it to be over.

"No!" Yelled a voice. Stoick opened his eyes and saw a hooded figure standing in front of him blocking Dagurs sword with his own.

"Who are you and what right do you have to stop me in the middle of the execution?" The figure pushed Dagur out of the way and pulled off his hood. "I have all the right in the world to stop you from killing my father."

"Hiccup! What are you doing here!?" Said Stoick his eyes widening as he saw Hiccup turn his back on Dagur.

"Hiccup behind you!" Yelled Stoick,

Hioccup turned around just in time to block the swing Dagur had swung. "Now Now Now Dagur that's not the way to attack." Tisked Hiccup swinging might-ally. Dagur ducked in time to miss being headless.

He rammed into Hiccup and Hiccup stumbled backwards falling on his rear end. Dagur grabbed his knife and right before he could plant it into Hiccup's heart, Hiccup used his sword to cut Dagurs hand. The blade left a deep wound and Dagur howled in pain. He dropped his sword and knife and he cradled his hand. Hiccup to the handle of his sword and hit Dagur in the eye making him fall over in pain.

While Dagur was on the ground moaning in pain Hiccup went over to his father. "Hiccup how did you survive?" Asked Stoick.

"Did you really think I could be killed that easily dad?" Asked Hiccup taking his dagger and cutting Stoick loose from the bonds holding him down.

Once his father had been freed they started off towards the village. "Oh no you don't!"Yelled Dagur leaping on Hiccup and bringing him down. Hiccup screamed in anger as the lunatic brought him down. Dagur then pinned him to the ground and raised his knife right above Hiccip's chest. Hiccup struggled to get up but when Dagur changed the position of where the blade was going he screamed in pain.

Dagur had brought the blade down on Hiccup's left hand.

Quickly Stoick knocked Dagur off his son and with a kick to the head had knocked the young chief out cold. He bent down by Hiccup and seeing his son curled up in a ball his left hand still impaled with the knife he instantly felt tears start to gather in his eyes. "Come on Hiccup stay with me." Gasped Stoick not sure of what to do. Hiccup's pain filled eyes met Stoick's sorrow filled ones and he screamed as he tried to get up.

"Pl-Please…F-finish it! Finish it!" Screamed Hiccup as he struggled to keep his tears at bay.

"Shh… it will be okay." Shushed Stoick gently petting Hiccup's head trying to calm his son down.

"Please dad…ju-just..End this." Whimpered Hiccup.

"Hiccup just…calm down it'll be alright." Managed Stoick through the tears now falling down his face. Hiccup looked at Stoick through fading green eyes and moaned painfully. Stoick caught onto his message and gripped then hilt of the knife. He pulled it out quickly and then tore off a piece of his tunic to wrap around Hiccup's bleeding hand.

Once he was down he picked his son's limp body up and carried him out of the building. He made his way into the forest and as soon as he was able to find a cave he ducked inside and went as far as the cave extended.

Once he got to the back of the cave he set Hiccup down and fell to his knees as the young dragon rider stayed limp. "Hiccup?" Asked Stoick shaking Hiccup's arm gently. The boy opened his eyes a crack and smiled at Stoick his eyes betraying his pain. "Where's Toothless?" Asked Stoick his mind instantly going to the dragon.

"Hiding." Replied Hiccup his voice raspy. Stoick nodded and in a unimaginable urge he picked his son up and cried while hugging his boy. Hiccup's small lanky arms did their best to wrap around Stoick's neck but as soon as Hiccup flexed his left hand he screamed in pain. Stoick pulled him away and looked into his eyes. Hiccup was now crying and as tears poured out of his eyes he moaned painfully.

"It's okay…you'll be okay." Stated Stoick rocking Hiccup gently.

"Dad." Whimpered Hiccup. "It hurts."

"I know I know. But as you did for me I will give up my last breath to save you." Said Stoick as he gently stroked Hiccups soft shaggy bangs.


	2. Good Morning

**During LtLbL (Its not going with the movie theme but Hiccup has already defeated the red death so I guess it's after the movie IDK.)**

**Main idea: This takes place during my Losing the Light by Lies story. Beginning of the story.**

**This is going to be and arc of the first few chapters of LtLbL in Stoicks POV. Each chapter is going to be pretty short so sorry about that.**

**Good morning **

* * *

I heard the sound of a Night Fury outside of my home and I waited silently. Then I heard it screech when it got hit with the bola and a, human scream? Did it take down a Viking…or was did it have a rider? I drew my mind away from it and went to sit back down in my chair.

I heard the yelling of the Vikings running over to where the Night Fury was and I also heard the yells of confusion.

"What's happening?" I asked myself quietly hating the silence in the home. There used to be three people here.

Me, my wife, and my son.

My wife went lost out in sea and my son…

I had to give him up.

I had lost a bet (For the first time) and my son all in the same night. Nobody talked to me for a few days mourning the loss of my son but they soon became active with all the dragons. Actually dragon attacks are quiet rare now that we train them but it still does need some time to get used the wild beasts.

I jumped up when I heard the sound of the Night Fury again. What was it doing? Was it set on destroying the village.

_'BOOM'_

Smoke filled my senses as fire started to engulf the house I ran out of the door before it had a chance to burn me and I saw a black dragon zoomed away destroying other buildings.

"Quickly smother the flames!" I ordered.

Good morning Berk.


	3. Black Rose

**Set after During Berk and Dragons so after the move.**

**The main idea: ****Just a little story in from chapter 27 in Berk and Dragons**

**This is a Story that Hiccup supposedly wrote in Berk and Dragons. (Of course I wrote it!)**

* * *

Once there was a young boy, no older than fifteen.

He was a Viking by heart a dragon by soul. All he ever wanted to do was fly in the skies with the gigantic dragons. But his father was a chief and wouldn't allow it and tried to kill off all the dragons.

So one day the boy found a sleek black dragon and trained it. He gave it a name and a purpose in life, to protect him. The dragon flew him were ever he wanted and even when it was snowing outside or there was a thunderstorm you would still see them on the air doing tricks.

One day the boy was banished from his tribe for keeping the dragon. He flew away that very night, in the thunderstorm with his dragon he flew.

Tears in his eyes he flew.

Flying towards the horizon….

He flew.

One day word reached the boy that his old father was ill and wanted to see him once again. The boy hopeful to make his father be pleased with him for once in his life went back to his tribe. When the tribe saw him they attacked.

It had been a trap.

He was not loved.

He was feared!

The boy now seventeen fought back bravely but when the chief harmed his sleek black dragon the boy drop his weapons and ran over to his dragon. The dragon looked at him his marvelous green eyes looked at him one last time as he took in a raspy breath before closing his eyes and growing cold.

The boy sat there crying to Valhalla, screaming his dragons name as he did so. "How could you!"Yelled the boy to his once perfect father.

The father did nothing but stare at the broken boy. The young lad then stood up and pulled out a dagger and maddened by his grief shoved the blade into his chest. Once he pulled the blade out, he screamed and fell against the dragon, looking up into his father's eyes.

"You kill him, I kill myself." The boy rasped laying his head on the dragon's bloodstained neck. His right arm was wrapped around the dragon's neck while his left hand was settled by the stabbed skin over the heart.

He died there where he belonged.

Next to his dragon.

Bleeding from a wound over their hearts.

A Viking in the throng of people then said "A real Viking by heart. A true dragon by soul."

They sent both of them off to sea, a beautiful black rose in the boy's hands and one in the dragon's paws. One would say a black rose would be bad luck but not for these two. The black rose symbolized five things…

Freedom.

Independence.

Uniqueness.

Caring.

And broken love.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Miss Him?

**After Happy NightmareNight Hiccup**

**So after the whole wild adventure that happened in HNH, Night has been laying low for awhile. But when a random training day comes along, he's ready to show everybody he's still here.**

**A while ago someone asked for little stories for HNH. I'm right now writing the sequel for it but I still need a name. But anyways... If you haven't read Happy NightmareNight Hiccup then please do...It's not the best but it will help you understand alot of these kind of drabbles. **

**P.S. this is stupid! Just a warning.**

**Miss Him?**

* * *

"Okay kids. I want some volunteers to step up here." Said Gobber.

"Why?"Asked Hiccup.

"Because I said so." Stated Gobber. No one volunteered for they didn't know what they were volunteering for.

"Okay fine. Hiccup, Snotlout you two get up here." Growled Gobber.

"What are we doing?" Asked Snotlout.

"First Snotlout your going to insult Hiccup for as long as it takes to get him mad." Said Gobber.

"Wow um…okay." Said Hiccup.

"Then Hiccup once your insulted than you attack." Said Gobber.

"I don't think that's fair." Said Hiccup.

"I don't care, begin." Said Gobber. Snotlout smiled and started throwing insults and Hiccup but didn't give any reaction to him.

_"Night? You there?" _Thought Hiccup.

**"Here." **Growled Night.

_"Sorry for bothering you just wanted to see how you were doing." _Stated Hiccup.

**"I'm fine. Though this kids insults are driving me insane." **Stated Night.

_"I've learned to block him out." _Said Hiccup.

**"Can I please just give him one good scare." **Begged Night.

_"No we can't let anyone know your still here, we need to make sure that this whole thing can be used if we're really attacked." _Said Hiccup.

**"Fine." **Whined Night.

"Butt elf. Son of Loki. One leg. Oops. Sorry Gobber." Listed Snotlout earning a grunt at the last one.

"Gobber you might as well give up. I brush off insults quite easily." Stated Hiccup. Gobber was about to reply but Snotlout then said something that Hiccup despised.

"Dragon conquer."

Hiccup seemed to see red just then. "Don't call me that!" Growled Hiccup.

"What? Dragon conquer? Dragon conquer, dragon conquer!" Cheers Snotlout.

_"Night don't even..."_

**"To late." **

Hiccup pounced on Snotlout and instantly started transforming. The sound of clothe ripping filled the air as Hiccup's vest showed two budges. In a swift easy motion two black wings popped out of the vest the membrane tearing through his tunic and fur vest.

His ears shifted to form Night Fury ears on the side of his head and a tail ripped out of the fabric surrounding Hiccup's lower back. His fingernails blackened and he dug the tips gently into Snotlout's shoulders. Scales appeared around his eyes and all over his body as he bared his sharpened teeth threateningly in front of Snotlout's face. His pupils dilated to slits and his irises brightening.

_"Night." _Whined Hiccup as the demonic Night Fury took control.

**"Leave me alone!" **Hissed Night and more clothe tearing filled the air as talons broke through Hiccup's fur boots.

_"Damn Night. Now you've done it." _Said Hiccup annoyed.

Snotlout nodded and when Night flapped off of him, he stood up and ran behind Gobber. Night landed and as he did he smiled happily at the teens watching showing pure white dragon teeth.

**"Hi."**


End file.
